Redamancy
by Twin-Genocide
Summary: This world is twisted its abuse given to each other, but if we can stop it damn well bet your ass i'm gonna try! ( au! not sure im going with this as i go ahaha! Snow Lepord hydrid Allen )


**Redamancy **

**Hello this is Twin Genocide so sorry we disappeared from the face of the Earth for like a year or two, well I'm sorry I'm sure akemi doesn't give two shits haha! **

**Anyway this story is being written by me bone eater but you guys can just call me bones, and reviewed by akemi **

**This story is a kanda x allen story along with a side paring of lenalee x lavi **

**Anyway shall we begin? **

Snow fell from the sky gently before hitting the ground, piling up like a blanket. Even through my boots I felt I felt the coldness of the ground I worked to clear the pathway of the orphanages front yard. The pathway was long and thick; it was able to keep two or more cars on its path. Made up of gravel that crunched and shifted under my feet, stretched far out into the yard and began at a large front gate that only opened inward and was too heavy to pull open manually. The orphanage building was large and almost looked like it came from the medieval era, with its large wooden double doors, stain glass windows and stone lion statues standing guard on either side of the front yard. Sort of scary when I really look at it but it has its charm to it. Finishing my work I quickly scurry inside the large building I call home, snow had made its way in the thick fur of my spotted tail which had been wrapped around my waist, a habit that grew on me over time. Dusting myself off of snow I quickly made my way to the kitchen. There stood a rather large man who enjoyed sweats to the extreme and didn't always have the best temper, which is why he works in the kitchen and not with any of the children of the orphanage. His name is Skinn Bolic, weird I know. I always feel his stare burn against my skin when I do something in front of him. As I make my way to the back where a closet is placed filled with cleaning supplies I feel that same burning stare agents my back. He was always silent when I appear in front of him or enter the same room as him. This always made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and tail fluff out. Moving quickly I hurry out to get to work on the hallways. Honestly, this had to be child abuse the way the head mistress made me work. However I never grumble, or complain, having been raised by Mana to be polite and respectful. I stopped.

Mana, the one I called a father. Even now his name brought distress to my very being. Mana has been dead for years now, my creator and caretaker; he saved me only to die in a burning inferno of chemicals and wood. In that fire my shoulder dislocated and burned badly from my shoulder to the tips of my finger. The memory always gave me a pulsing pain in my head like my mind is trying hard to forget. Lucky for me my trip down memory lane was short lived as other kids my age ran past me, hurrying into rooms to make themselves presentable to adults. Adults who come to adopt some lucky child. As if on cue, there was the sound of the door bell ringing loud and clear, cutting through the silence as the children held their breath in their stations waiting for their time to act for the conference with visiting adult. After two booming rings, I took it among myself to get the door. Pulling open the heavy door with a whine of the metal hinges and the soft huff of my lungs as I worked the large door open. Outside in the cold stood a man, with a black eye patch covering his left eye covering his left eye and bright red hair. I never knew people could even have hair that red. For a while we simply stared at each other, until I was pulled by the back of my jacket and to the side away from the one eyed mans sight. Mistress Lulu bell, had been the one to roughly pull me away from the door and stood tall in front of the man. Whose face practically screamed "strike!" 'Cue heart eyes and drool on this one' I thought with bitter sweet humor. Lulu bell looking over her shoulder giving me a cold stare that sent shivers down my spine. Tail fluffing out like when I rowel dry it or when a younger children rub balloons on my fur. Taking a gulp of air I scrambled up the flight of stairs to the buildings second floor. When I felt like I would not be skinned alive I looked down the railing that clung to the floor of the open second floor hallway. I listened to mistress Lulu bell speak first, voice smooth as silk "good afternoon , I apologies for that child opening the door it should have been me," she held the door open for the man, to come inside. "It's not a problem to be greeted by two pretty faces" the man's grin was shit eating, I nearly snorted out a laugh. Yeah from that I could probably tell this guy was a player. "And please just call me Lavi." Lavi never ceased smiling taking off his thick scarf and heavy looking coat, placing them on a coat rack that stood near the doors. Stomping the snow off the soles of his shoes he stepped onto the wooden floor of the building. "Very well Lavi, shall we enter my office" she stepped to the side letting the man walk in so she could close the door behind him before leading him up the stairs. My tail frizzed up in anxiety, as quietly and quickly as I could, I ran into the hall to the left of me. As soon as they reached the second floor I was hidden behind a wall. The halls filled with the quite conversations of children and movement. Peeking from the archway that started the left hall, I got a glimpse of red that disappeared behind the double doors off Lulu bell's office. I walked over quietly, which wasn't all that hard considering my genes were mixed with that of a big feline predator. The door left slightly agar, enough for me to peek through ears perked as I listened. Their voices were crystal clear to me thanks to my super human hearing. They spoke of different children who were available to be adopted. "What about that kid who opened the door earlier, the hybrid" my interest perked at the mention of myself. "well-"Lulu bell paused for a quick moment, "well he is available, but he is more of a pet or house care taker then a future son" I gave a soft growl, really a pet? That was just rude. My tail wagged from side to side in agitation, but I kept listening. "Are you sure? Can I look through his documents? I would like to know about the little guy" the man's voice was so cherry like he was ready to make a decision. There was shuffling and the slam of a metal filer then the sound of papers shuffling in someone's hands. Nothing but humming and steady breath could be heard for a while "alight lets meet em!" the man called out loudly making me back away that was said there was a horrible scraping sound of a chair making me cringe and cover my ears and shutter. "Very well" Lulu bell spoke with a deadly voice her heels clicking as she made her way towards the door. That was my cue to get the hell out of here. And my timing could have not been better. Lulu bell showed herself from behind the doors and walked towards the hall where I stood. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to her office. I swallowed big lump in my throat thinking I have been found listening to their private conversation, eavesdropping. But I was wrong, I was set down on a chair and left alone with the red headed man who sat in a chair in front of me. I was quite for a good minute before the man spoke. "Hey there little guy, I'm Lavi Bookman" Lavi held out his hand to me to shake, smile warm and cheerful. Extending my hand I took his hand shaking his hand in a firm grip. "Allen Walker "Lavi just kept on smiling like that look was permantly on his face, it was contagious too. I could not help the genuine smile that spreaded across my face "well kid don't be shy, tell me about yourself" I hesitated at the question letting out a hum, "like what exactly? There isn't much to say that isn't in the file" his smile faltered and I knew I said something wrong. 'I-I mean! I just meant that you probably read my file or something! And you probably know a lot about me now anyway." my voice was frantic, my one chance to get out of here and here I was ruining it. Lavi just laughed "calm down Allen, I just meant personality wise, but I can always figure it out on the way" I nodded my head in agreement but then looked confused "figure it out on the way?" I asked causing Lavi to laugh again and nod. "Yeah kid, what do you think about coming home with me?" To say I was just surprised was an understatement, I was more than shocked I was ecstatic. I nodded quickly my movements jerky and quick, Lavi just beamed happily "then it's settled your coming with me." His voice was friendly and his aura was soft so I did not see many problems with my quick answer. The rest of the evening was a blur, Lavi making quick work of documents, but my movements were slow packing up in a sluggish way. I had conflicting feelings towards the building. At one point I will miss the friends I have made, but I won't miss the heavy work that was given to me. The day I left I sat comfortably in the back seat of a nice car, as I looked back I saw the other children from the orphanage run out and wave me goodbye yelling out word of luck. Snow fell that evening drizzling down which made it harder to see the farther we drove down the road. Then finally I could no longer see them. I'm free.

/

"It was not wise to let him out of your sight Lulu bell" a large man spoke, his voice cheery but Lulu bell knew better, he was extremely upset. "My apologies master, but if I acted with restraint the man would have become suspicious of my actions." Her words rang true, Lavi Bookman may act like a fool, but he was not one. "Please master, let me retrieve him" she plead "no, you must watch the _farms_; I will send another for that task" he stressed the word _'farms'_ to remind her of its great importance. Lulu bell did not argue but simply nodded her head "very well, id this pleases you master." She bowed her head. "Good, now then one last thing Lulu bell, why did you not wait for cross to return for the boy?" Lulu was quiet before responding" he was not coming back "was her response which made the large man burst out laughing. "Very well! Good day Lulu bell!" he turned with as cheery voice exiting the office. In the quietness she could hear and feel the yells and screams of beast underneath the floor boards.

Woahhhhh this turned out being 1903 words that's pretty impressive for me since I never write that much

While I was writing this the plot idea sort of just crashed into me like a train while I was writing this as I write ill reveal the plot bit by bit hope you guys enjoy the new idea

Anyway as you can see the plot has definitely changed to something a bit darker then what was originally going to be a cute little family fanfiction

Sooooooo please leave a comment on what you think or any questions that come to mind about the story I'll try my hardest to answer and make the next chapter longer

Thanks see yeah next post :P


End file.
